


movement / unheard music

by actuallyfeanor



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Half-Elves, Not Canon Compliant, Sea-longing (Tolkien), is this also somehow a metaphor for being neurodivergent? yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyfeanor/pseuds/actuallyfeanor
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr, prompted by an AU where Aegnor and Andreth had a daughter and Haleth and Caranthir had a son and these two met and fell in love.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, background Aegnor/Andreth - Relationship, implied Haleth/Caranthir - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	movement / unheard music

She never knew her father, for he perished in the war in the north, far from home. Though at times she thinks she remembers him: hair like spun gold, eyes glowing with an unearthly light as he leans over her, humming songs in a language that sounds like gentle rain and laughing brooks. She grows up and she tries to be like her mother, wise and proud, and she tries to be like the other children. But when she skips over puddles it is with the lithe grace of something _other_ , and when she moves it is to the sound of some strange and far-off music, and she longs for a sea she has never seen, for white towers with proud banners flying in the wind.

She learns to be lonely. She learns to be different in ways that are less noticeable. She learns the way of the woods and where the animals hide, and the seasoned hunters marvel at her tracking skills. She runs like the wind, fey and free, and dreams of seagulls upon white shores, and of a far, green country.

Seasons pass and visitors arrive, and with them is a strange man with a voice like drip-drop rain, who moves to the unseen music of the woods and the rivers, who treads the ground as though he embraces it like an old friend. Then she realises that belonging is not a where, but a who. And they learn to be less lonely, to be alone together in their sea-longing, and one day they vanish into the woods, hand in hand, never again to be seen amongst Men, for the strands of their lives are woven into the music and they must dance where it leads them.


End file.
